Illusion
New Lands New Lands is a medium sized, well developed, and old nation founded on July 30 of 2008 with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity ruled by Illusion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. The citizens of New Lands work diligently to produce Fish and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. New Lands is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but has an open mind to the development of nuclear weapons as well. Plans are on the way within New Lands to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. New Lands allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Lands believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Lands will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The Legion House of Representatives Immediately after it's foundation New Lands joined The Legion at a time war was brewing. Not long after Illusion, Ruler of New Lands, successfully obtained a seat on it's House of Representatives for several consecutive terms where he ran undefeated. In his final term he was appointed Speaker of the House by King William IV making him a member of the Consulate, the highest rank within The Legion at the time, however Illusion denounced this title not long after for reasons of a personal nature. It was not long after that he finally stood down from the House of Representatives in order to make room for "New blood and fresh ideas". Despite this, his position as a Consul left Illusion with a permanent position on the Government Advisory Council. In the following term, the House of Representatives, along with the Senate, were dismantled by a new charter passed by The Legion Membership via a land slide vote. Illusion along with many others put a great deal of work into this new charter over the course of nearly three months before the final charter was agreed on and put up for vote. The charter convention itself was lead and organized by Arcadian Empire. Inspector General Following the successful election of Imperial as the new Legion Imperator as specified in accordance with the new Legion charter, Illusion of New Lands sought the position of Inspector General. Unfortunately, the polls went up during the Great NPO-OV War, but nevertheless Illusion won the election via an outstanding margin. His platform detailed ongoing communication between Government & the General Membership as well as proactive participation in building the bridge between the two. He also detailed how the winner of the election would be setting the foundation for this position as the first person to serve within it, and followed in on how he would carry out in doing so. On May 1 of 2009 the Imperator himself asked Illusion of New Lands to assist with a global audit of all Government Departments, which Illusion accepted immediately during a time of rebuilding from the war mentioned above. To assist him with the work involved Illusion appointed Jonathan Xenex of the Republic of Lenoir as his deputy. Internal Affairs Concurrently following Illusion's enlistment into the Legion, he became a member of the Ministry of Internal Affairs, where he brought with him amazing technology that very well aided to his nation's success both in the Legion and in the world. He developed a system known as Praetor, a PHP/MySQL based system which automated the enlistment and examination tasks that were formerly done solely by hand. A process that once took a staff member hours would now be done within a matter of seconds by using this system. In 2009, Illusion began building Praetor 2.0, or commonly called prat-2. He revised the enlistment system and replaced the previous scripts by harnessing the plugin systems of VBulletin. The system was set to be released at the time the new charter was introduced, however the NPO-OV War delayed the enlistment system portion of it. This lead Illusion to create a new part of Praetor altogether following the war, this being an Aid Management System. This system, using Praetor 2.0 technology, came online May 4 of 2009 and primarily assisted banks with providing aid to alliance members more quickly and efficiently in order to aid in the rebuilding process. The system does not use bots of any kinds as Illusion carefully follows the policies provided by that of Cybernations, but does provide increased efficiency by harnessing the resources provided by the Legion's internal structure. The remaining portion of Praetor is set to come online sometime in May 2009, and is designed to be "Plug N' Play", so that new systems may be added to it as the need arises quickly and easily. Wars New Lands was involved in two wars not counting those that took place in TE simulations, the first being the Coalition War. New Lands was a new nation with very little resources and war experience at that time, which lead them into anarchy in day 5 of this war. Nevertheless, New Lands rebuilt and learned from that war. Illusion took heavy participation in the Tournament Edition of Cybernations where about he used it for war simulations and training for his military forces. By the time the second war came along, being the NPO-OV war where The Legion had to take on nearly a dozen alliances practically on its own, New Lands was ready. Both of New Lands's targets were placed into Anarchy with the aid of some other Allied Nations within two days. Despite continued attacks from these anarchied nations, New Lands sought to aid other nations also taking part in the war with money and military advice as well as advice to defend against psychological warfare which Illusion felt was "dishonorable war tactics" by the enemy. This was probably the most proactive and most memorable war this nation has ever played a part in. New Lands only suffered a 2k NS drop by the time it was all over, which was replenished soon after the war ended. New Lands never went into anarchy during the course of that war, but they grieved for those that did and stood ready to assist those nations with any aid that could be provided to help others in their alliance rebuild. Awards Participation in the Coalition War. General Government Service Ribbon. Internal Affairs General Service Citation. Most Serious Legionnaire Award. Category:Nations